Cameron
Cameron Wilkins, labeled The Wide Eyed Bubble Boy, is a camper on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and was placed on the Mutant Maggots. He was eliminated in Truth or Laser Shark. He returned as a contestant for All Star Battle 2 where he was placed on the Intellectual Owls. He was eliminated in Sundae Muddy Sundae. Personality Cameron is arguably the smartest and most intelligent contestant in the show's history, which makes up for his severe lack of physical strength. He is also the show's shortest and scrawniest contestant Growing up, his mom was very over-protective of him, literally leaving him in a plastic bubble for the majority of his life. He is a very sheltered person and hasn't been out of his bubble for longer than a couple of hours at a time. He is also very socially awkward, having not been around other people his age before. Total Drama Revenge of the Island He debuts in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. He is seen on a yacht, astounded by being outside for once, but is knocked off the railing to a lower part of the boat by a flock of birds. He is quickly placed on the Mutant Maggots. During the challenge, he comes up with his team's plan during the totem pole race, which proves to be successful due to them winning. In the next episode, he was one of the contestants who didn't want to compete in the truth challenge. During his teams second challenge he greatly struggles, especially when up against the much stronger and wittier Jo. He loses the last round against her and is sent home that night. He returns during the Aftermath show as an interviewee along with Dakota, Sam, and Staci, the latter of which he is afraid of. He discovers that Josh and Blaineley had planned the dumping of toxic waste on Camp Wawanawkwa in order to frame Chris McLean and take over as hosts. Before he can return to the stage and reveal this to the others, he is kidnapped by the security guards and isn't seen for the duration of the season. Pahkitew Island He makes a small cameo in I Love You, I Love You Knots with Lindsay. When returning he is a bit more nervous. Chef puts a shock collar on him and has to demonstrate a scare, by eating a live roach. He fails and is shocked with Lindsay and then is quickly taken back to the Aftermath Studio. Appearances Trivia *Cameron, Leonard, and B are currently the only contestants who have never earned a symbol of immunity. *He is the shortest male as well as the shortest contestant overall from the second generation cast. *Cameron has appeared in a total of four episodes. *Cameron is one of two contestants who have glasses, but not dotted eyes. **Scarlett is the other. *Cameron, Chef Hatchet, Lightning, Justin, B, and Leonard are the only males to have prominent lips. *Cameron along with Lindsay were the first to contestants to meet the third generation contestants. Gallery See also Category:Males Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Intellectual Owls Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Contestants